Merry Freakin' Christmas
by ChesirexXxTwinz
Summary: Don't you just wish you could have a...lovely...Christmas with Organization XIII? Yes? You can gladly take Roxas and Sora's place at their table! No, really. TAKE. IT.


Organization 13th's  
Merry Merry Merry Frickin christmas!

"Schools out! Christmas break! Finally!" Sora exclaimed after he, Riku, Axel and Roxas met up after the bell had rang.

Roxas crossed his arms, a weary look on his face, "Don't see why your excited. We're home for the holidays. Going to Grandma's. It's boring."

Sora smiled mischievously which caused Roxas to look at him in confusion. "You obviously haven't heard what our parents planned for us for Christmas."

Riku and Axel were smiling as they watched the brothers talk back and forth.

"They actually planned something for us. Now that's a Christmas present I'd be amazed to receive. Let me guess, it isn't from Wal-Mart?"

Sora let out a laugh as he slung and arm around his brothers shoulders, "Well, I was going to let you suffer by finding out the day before. But! I'm so nice to tell you now. Riku and Axel are coming with us for Christmas."

Roxas looked over to Riku and Axel to find them smiling at him, "Don't you two have your own Christmas stuff with your family to do?"

"Parent's are out of town." Riku stated as he crossed his arms.

"And my folks don't care." Axel put in as he rested his arm on Riku's shoulder, leaning slightly.

"Well, you two are in for the most random Christmas you'll ever have."

* * *

"SORA! ROXAS! How are my baby boys!" Grandma called out once she opened the front door, only to give the twins a massive hug.

"h-hel-lo grand-ma" the two mumbled between the crushing.

"These must be your friends! Now which is who?" Grandma asked once she let Sora and Roxas go.

"I'm Riku, and this is Axel." Riku introduced while Axel gave a peace sign.

"uh-huh...come inside! It's freezing out!"

She ushered everyone inside, where they were all hit with loud chattering and the famous snoring of there grandpa.

"Now make yourselves at home. Dinner will be ready at 6." Grandma called out before she scurried away.

Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Axel walked into the kitchen where they were greeted by a bunch of people.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

"You've got...alot of relatives." Axel commented after being introduced to...well...everyone.

"Some are friend's who were invited."

"H-hey...S-sora...."

Roxas and Axel looked over to find a tall blonde, a blonde goatee to go with it, walking there way. He held a bottle of some sort of alcohol bottle in his hand.

"Uncle Luxord. I'm Roxas."

Uncle Luxord squinted his eyes, observing Roxas, only to let out a loud laugh.

"Oh sorry 'bout dat! I even mistook y'er brother for you earlier." Luxord said as he left, but not before tripping over the train set that was set out for the kids. Roxas shook his head as he mumbled under his breath, "This is going to be a long night." Axel looked at Roxas, a smile one his face.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

"Sora?" Riku question as the two fished through the cooler where all the soda's were being kept.

"Whose that guy over there?" Sora stopped his search for a soda to look in the direction he was pointing.

"Oh, that's Uncle Demyx. He's such a weirdo." He said once he pulled out his much needed soda.

"How so?"

"He passes out pictures of himself in a speedo."

Riku sputtered from taking a sip of his soda, a hand covering his mouth from the coughing. Sora handed him a napkin which Riku took graciously.

"Why?"

"No idea." Sora put calmly while taking a sip of his soda.

Riku blinked a couple times before taking another sip of his drink.

"Let's go inside to see who else is here."

* * *

"S-sora!?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why are my ears bleeding?!"

Sora paused in the door way of the living room to find the source standing next to a drum set.

"My cousin Larxene. Her singing really sucks. She blames it on her drummer, Marluxia, and her acid reflux." The two retreated from the living room, only to run into Axel and Roxas.

"You ran out of there quicker then anyone else." Roxas stated, a tired look on his face, while looking over at Axel.

"What happened to you two?" Sora asked, noticing the scared look on Axel's face and the dead set eyes in Roxas's.

"Well...I was showing Axel around and...well..."

"People are getting busy in the bathroom." Axel finished quickly.

Riku's eye twitched while Sora just stood there, head tilted, "Who was it?"

Roxas pondered, "Who do you think?"

"No idea."

"Leon and Cloud."

"Auntie Aerith won't be happy if she finds out." Sora said mischievously.

"Which is why we won't say anything." Roxas stated with a wink.

* * *

"It's gonna be a merry merry merry frickin' Christmas

I must be on Santa clauses shitlist

The tree, the gifts, the mistletoe kiss

Shoot me now I'm sick of all my relatives

Have a merry merry merry frickin' Christmas"

Sora and Roxas sang after the four of them had found a quiet place to be alone. Which was outside on the porch.

"Your family is...crazy." Axel stated, remembering that Sephiroth character who was sharpening this ridiculously long sword.

"I think that's just the understatement." Riku pointed out as he thought back to Roxas and Sora's Grandma pulling out a chainsaw so she could cut the Christmas ham.

Sora and Roxas let out a small laugh while they all watched the sunset. They had eaten dinner, desert was being prepared while the family spread out to relax.

"Do you guys open presents here?" Axel asked, remembering the Christmas tree with many presents underneath it.

"Yeah, but-"

"-most gifts will be returned to Wal-Mart the next day." Sora finished, smiles on both there faces.

"Well that's mean." Riku said, leaning back in his seat.

"It's not. Especially if it's something we don't want." Roxas defended. Axel rolled his eyes while standing up.

"I'm smelled something delicious. Care to come with me, Roxas?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, then looked to his brother and Riku, "You guys want to come with us?"

"In a little bit" Riku answered before Sora could.

* * *

"I smell hot chocolate." Roxas commented as he and Axel walked through the front door.

"We forgot something." Axel stated, after closing the door.

"What could we have forgotten, we didn't bring anything?"

Axel rolled his eyes as he pointed up. Roxas followed the direction that Axel was pointing to find what he was talking about. The mistle toe. Blue eyes widened as he put two and two together, "A-axel?"

Before Roxas could say anything else, Axel reached his hand out to gently pull Roxas by the wrist toward him. His arms wrapping around the blonde's waste. Roxas blushed as Axel's lips came down to meet his.

* * *

"We should get inside soon, it's getting colder by the second." Sora said as he shivered from the chill that went down his spine.

"After I give you your present."

Sora turned his gaze from moon in the sky to Riku who had moved closer to him an arm resting around Sora's shoulders.

"I told you...you didn't need to get me anything." Sora muttered, feeling bad because he hadn't gotten Riku anything in return.

"Well..." Riku began as he reached behind him with his left hand to conjure up something. At first Sora couldn't tell what it was until Riku had lifted it above both there heads.

"Mistle toe?"

"And we're both underneath it." With that, Riku leaned forward to brush his lips against Sora's.

* * *

Sora and Roxas family:

Larxene, Luxord, Demyx, Vexen, Lexaeus, Cloud, Grandma, Hayner, Sephiroth

Friends brought to dinner:

Marluxia, Xemnas, Xaldin, Xigbar, Axel, Saïx, Marluxia, Zexion, Leon, Aerith, Tifa, Seifer, Yuffie


End file.
